Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas:The Prince of the Sea
Chapter 1 Jordan’s POV I opened my neighbor's (Steven,my friend) gate and walked through. The garden was big and spacious with plants in neat rows. Steven had given me permission to come play with his dog (a golden labrador) whenever I wanted (we were childhood friends). I did not have school today but my brother Michael was. "Rover,"I called and whistled. I heard a loud growl and frowned as Rover came racing from the back of the house, his teeth bared. Rover never growled at me. Then my eyes widened as he suddenly started to grow until he became the size of a car, with big red eyes. I yelled as he jumped at me. I tried to dive away, but it whatever it was (it was most certainly not Rover), was too big and fast. It rammed into me and I fell. It's weight pinned me and I saw a mouth full of massive teeth in front of my face, I was about to die. Then, suddenly it's weight vanished as something crashed into it. The creature stumbled away. I looked up and saw a young boy, with a sledgehammer standing over it Chapter 2 Nolan Swift's POV After I had arrived at Camp Half-Blood and done some training in battle with a few friends I had made, I started being sent on small retrieval missions to find other demigods. A satyr had tracked one down, saying he had a very powerful scent, and I was only a few blocks away when I heard the unmistakable sound of a hellhound. I raced down the street and pulled at the pendant around my neck which instantly morphed into a sledge hammer. It was my best weapon as it was a heavy hitting weapon that became a force to be reckoned with when combined with my speed. I ran to the back of the house to see a young boy under a colossal beast with a set of razor sharp teeth about to plunge into his neck. I sprinted in the beast’s direction and swung at its head causing it to fall off the young boy and into the fence bordering the property. The kid on the ground looked over to me in shock as I stood my ground against this monster three times my size. “Get behind me,” I told him as my hands tightened around my weapon ready to strike the moment it came after me. It looked back at me as its eyes began to blaze with the fury of the Underworld and it charged at me. Not really having a better plan, I charged right at it which must of confused it enough for me to avoid the teeth and slide under it. I jabbed my hammer into its rib cage and it fell to the ground and began to bellow in pain. As it got back to its feet, I knew that the same trick wouldn’t work twice which wasn’t good for me because I didn’t have any other tricks planned. As it took its first step forward, a stream of water splashed its face. I looked over and the kid had turned on a garden hose and was trying to, which I could only guess, distract it for me. However, his planned seemed to work to well as the hellhound’s full attention was now on him. It dashed at him while I ran as fast as I could to intercept it before it reached him. It was just about to strike when a wall of water appeared between the hound and its meal and I used that moment to smash my hammer against the monsters head, turning it to dust. As I tried to catch my breath, I looked at the person I had been sent to protect and outstretched my hand. “Hi, I’m Nolan Swift.” Chapter 3 Flashblack: I looked shakily at Nolan Swift.I had a hundred questions. "What was that" I asked "A hellhound" Nolan replied "Like from greek myths?"I said,"But they don't exist" "Jordan!" I heard my mom calling me. My mom! I had forgotten about her. Without a backward glance I ran across the stree and and into my house. I ran into the kitchen and found her by the stove. "Mrs. Tempestas,"My mom and I spun around. Nolan was at the door. "Who are you and,"my mom began. "Your son has been attacked by a hellhound," Nolan interrupted. At these words my mom shuddered and almost fell. In fact she would have fallen but Nolan caught her.How he moved so quickly,I don't know. But it was obvous that my mom understood what Nolan was saying and she did not like it.Nolan carried her to a chair. By now she looked like she had recovered. "I hoped this day would not come,"she muttered. "This day,"I yelled,"What are you talking about? All I know is that I have been attacked and this boy saved me and now it looks like you know what is going on!" "Jordan , remember the greek myths?'My mom said, trembling,"Well they are real. And you, my son, you are one of them.A child of ..no I shouldn't say. But the point is, your father is a god. The next hour was a blur to me. My mom and Nolan had explained as much as they could to me in a short time. Then my mom had given me what looked like a golden ring. When I pressed the jewel it turned into a sword. Then I had had to leave, with Nolan. End of Flashback: Now I was in the Grey Sister's taxi with Nolan next to me and the sisters in front arguing.I didn't really notice.I was kind of in shock. Chapter 4 Nolan Swift's POV As we exited the cab at the base of Half-Blood Hill, I could tell that Jordan was still trying to digest all that he had been told, or he was trying to keep down his breakfast after that cab ride. “Come on, we have a lot to do before news spreads to the Ares cabin that a new camper is here. They tend to give new kids a swirly; they are still trying to give me one, if they could ever catch me,” I said to him trying to make a joke. He must have taken it seriously as his hands went to his head as if already trying to get the water out. “Don’t worry, I’ll watch out for you.” He nodded at me and followed me close behind as we reached the pine tree and the second he walked past the boarder, the camp appeared in the place that once was a strawberry field. We walked to the Big House so I could tell Alexander that I made it back alive. It was a pretty fast trip considering I had my own ride (that I hadn’t told anyone about). “Hello Swift, you made it back and you have a guest,” Alexander said as he looked at the young man standing next to me. “Do you know who your parent is?” “No, my mom seemed to know but she wouldn’t tell me. Something about it not being her place to say,” Jordan said as he looked toward the ground, obviously upset about not knowing who is parent was. Many kids around camp felt that way when they first arrived. Some of them not knowing who their godly parent was, others not even knowing who their mortal parent was. “Don’t worry,” I said trying to cheer him up, “most demigods get claimed shortly after coming to camp. Until then, you can stay in the Hermes cabin, but keep anything important in your front pockets.” One of my brothers walked over and lead him to the cabin, but I saw him take a ten out of Jordan’s pocket, something I’d have to take back later. Maybe I’d add on some interest. “So, any problems?” Alexander asked me once Jordan was out of ear shot. “A hellhound showed up, but it must have been weak from shadow traveling because it went down pretty fast, even for me,” I told him. “But there was one thing, when the hellhound jumped after him, a wall of water appeared to protect him. I can only think of one god that controls water, but it could just be a coincidence.” “We shall wait and see,” said Alexander. As I watched Jordan walk away, I saw a few of my siblings turn on the garden hose and run around to the back entrance. I had seen them do that before to new campers. Any second now, Jordan would open the door to a face full of water. As he opened the door, I didn’t see any water splash him, but I did see all the cabin members get washed out the back door like a huge wave. I ran to the cabin with Chiron close behind. I looked inside and saw that the whole cabin looked flooded with the exception of my area that was completely dry. “Sorry,” Jordan told me. “It was a reflex.” A second later, a bright light appeared above his head and everyone from camp looked over. “Well,” Chiron said, “we have a new camper everyone. All hail Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas, Son of Poseidon" Chapter 5 (Jordan’s POV) Poseidon? My dad was Poseidon...God of earthquakes,storms and the sea as well as the Father of Horses.As hard to believe as it was, it kind of made sense.I had always liked water and all horses loved me. Suddenly, I became aware of everyone kneeling around me. After a minute, they all stood up. Nolan then gave me a tour of the camp and i liked it all.I especially loved the Pegasi. There was a big, white one that especially caught my eye. What gave me a shock though, was the fact that I could hear them talking to me. I visited the armory, the lake, the forest, and then went to sit by the beach. "Hello father," I whispered before turning and walking to my cabin. Category:Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas Category:Stories